Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of an in-vehicle device, a server device, an information system, and a content start method.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technology about a content providing system including analysis means that collects and analyzes conversation of a user and outputs an analysis result, content acquisition means that acquires content from a content database based on the analysis result, and content providing means that provides the acquired content to the user is described in JP 2002-366166 A.